The New threat
by Dracorex17
Summary: The heroes of the past have either retired or have past into history, but there's a new threat coming. Sargeras is back to try and conquer Azeroth. Azeroth needs new heroes to fight back. Will he finally be vanquished? After Pandaria. SYOC *Closed* I had to recreate this since I can't get onto my other account.
1. SYOC Form

Name:

Age:

Race:

Personality:

Appearence:

Class:

Preferred Weapon:

Special Ability:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Biography:

Would they like a romance? If yes, what do they look for in someone?:

Anything else:


	2. Character List

**Major:**

Tank- Drac Draconian Paladin)

DPS- Zentalin Nightshade (Death Knight)

DPS- Obsidiana Shadowsong (Druid)

DPS- Vagari Briarford (Hunter)

Healer- Cardinal SilverHand (Paladin)

**Minor:**


	3. Chapter 1

The New Threat

A shadow figure with what looks like goat hooves for feet stands in front of a crouching figure.

"Is it time?" The crouching figure asks, not looking up from the ground.

The shadowy figure nods. "Yes. It's time. Ready our troops. And Garrosh?" His voice drips with warning.

The crouching figure, Garrosh, looks up. His battered and scarred face looks scary in the low glow from the shadowy figure. "Yes, Sargeras?"

The shadowy figure's features become clear and not shadowy. He has a long red beard and his entire torso is covered in red hair. Below the waist, he has goat hooves that are covered in red hair as well. He glares at Garrosh. "You better not mess this up. Make sure no hero or group of heroes ruins my plan."

Garrosh nods. "Yes, Sargeras. Any group of heroes that try to stop or delay the plan will perish under my hand. I swear."

Sargeras nods. "Good. Now, go and rally the army. We have a world to conquer." He then disappears in the blink of an eye.

Garrosh nods as he stands up and leaves the room to rally the army. The world was going to pay for what it has done to him.

Drac rides proudly through Stormwind on his golden-plated warhorse. He had just finished placing posters all over the city saying that he's looking for a group of adventurers interested in going to clear out a dungeon in Pandaria. He had placed the last poster up when a squire from King Aduin had told him that Anduin would like to see him personally. That's where he was heading. He was on his way to Anduin's palace. Drac glances up at the palace of King Anduin. He dismounts and marches slowly and confidently up the steps.

As soon as Drac steps into the palace, all the guards down the hall stand at attention. All of them knew who Drac was. He was the military commander who had led the Alliance to victory more times than any other commander in history. He proudly walks down the corridor. The walls were pollished stone and the blue and gold Alliance crest hangs on the walls every few feet. He walks calmly into the large, round chamber where King Anduin sat.

King Anduin glances up at him and smiles slightly. His royal blue robes flow freely around his feet and his golden crown on his dark brown hair shines even brighter than Drac's armor. Drac walks up to the foot of his throne and kneels.

"You asked to see me, your magesty?" Drac asks, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, Commander Drac. And you may stand." King Anduin replies calmly. His voice is full of kindness.

Drac slowly stands and looks up at King Anduin. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems that the enemy we all thought was gone is not gone. He's coming back to try and conquer Azeroth again." King Anduin replies gravely.

"And who may that be? The Lich King?" Drac inquires, remembering the wars fought with the Lich King. All the soldiers and comrades lost to his reign of terror.

King Anduin shakes his head. "If only it was, but no. It's not the Lich King. It's Sargeras."

Drac's hand slides to the hilt of his sword at the mention of the evil demon. The room seems to darken at the mention of the name. "But how? And what's been happening that'll make people believe that he's back?"

"There have been attacks on villages all across Azeroth. From Darnassus to Dalaran to Goldshire. Attacks of demons and creatures of the Netherworld." Anduin answers darkly. "I called you here to get your opinion on the situation."

Drac thinks for a moment before answering. "I think that we need to not take any risks. If he is indeed coming back to try and conquer Azeroth, then we need to be prepared and place soldiers at as many towns and villages that we can. Plus, a group of adventurers needs to keep an eye on the Dark Portal just in case Sargeras plans to come through there like he did last time."

King Anduin nods. "I agree. I'll send out soldiers to as many villages and towns as I can. And do you think that you can form a group of heroes and lead them to the Dark Portal to watch over it?"

Drac nods. "It would be my honor, Anduin."

"Good. At least I know someone I can trust will be in charge of watching the portal. If he does come through the Dark Portal, you and the other heroes can hold them off. Try and send a messenger to me and I'll send reinforcements to aid you." King Anduin says, nodding.

Drac nods. "I will get to work putting together a worthy group of heroes right away."

King Anduin smiles at Drac. "Alright. God speed, Commander Drac. And may the Light bless you on your journey."

Drac bows before turning and hurrying out of the palace. He leaps onto his horse and rides towards the town square.


End file.
